ANGEL
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [CHAPTERED/PG-13] Kau seperti bidadari, kau seperti lukisan. Ketika aku melihat langit, aku bisa melihatmu. [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**ANGEL**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

Suara pukulan hinggap ditelinganya. Lalu dengan segera ia menghampiri suara gaduh itu.

``Ya,apa yang kalian lakukan. Aku akan menelpon polisi jika kalian terus memukulinya`` teriak Baekhyun.

``SHIT! Urusan kita belum selesai Park!`` Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri lelaki yang baru saja kena pukul tersebut.

``Apa kau tidak apa-apa?``

``Siap...``

``BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT MASUK KE MOBIL!`` terdengar seorang bodyguard Baekhyun berteriak dari belakang.

``huh, ne``

``terim–`` ah lelaki itu telah pergi duluan..

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat wajah namja mungil itu yang khawatir melihatnya ``Baekhyun, nama yang cantik sama dirinya`` Chanyeol sempat melihat _name tag_ lelaki itu saat ia berjongkok menolongnya tadi. Memang sedikit tidak jelas, namun ia yakin jika namanya adalah Baekhyun.

``Ya Park Chanyeol! Apa kau berkelahi lagi?!`` Suara berat itu tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya, tanpa terdengar suara langkah kaki pemuda itu. Atau hanya saja Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya? Entahlah...

``Sialan kau Kim Jongin! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Aku hampir mati jika tidak ada dia!`` Chanyeol sedikit menggerutu. Ia berusaha berdiri namun sepertinya kakinya sedikit bermasalah karena pukulan tadi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kim Jongin tadi hanya memandang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia melihat sekeliling, namun ia tak menemukan orang lain selain ia dan teman sialannya ini –Park Chanyeol.

``Dia? Siapa? Maafkan aku terlambat menemuimu. Tapi tadi seonsaengnim masuk kelas dan dengan sialnya ada pelajaran tambahan mendadak``

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan Kim _sialan_ Jongin itu tak menghiraukannya. Masa bodo dengan pelajaran tambahan saat dirinya babak belur seperti ini ``Tidak ada. Baiklah, terserah apa penjelasanmu Kim. Tapi yang penting cepat bantu aku, hitam!`` Perintah Chanyeol dengan sedikit menggeram.

Kim Jongin hanya acuh sambil mengendikkan sebelah bahunya ``Sudah minta tolong, masih menghina orang!`` ucap Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

``YA TUHAN, KAI! RASANYA SEKARANG AKU INGIN MELEMPAR KAU KE NERAKA!``

``Tenang sedikit Park, kkkkkk``

Setelah mereka saling melemparkan umpatan sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang setengah dibopong oleh Kim Jongin akhirnya Park Chanyeol sampai ke rumah. Walaupun Chanyeol melemparkan umpatan kepada Kai, namun ia tetap berterima kasih kepadanya karena ia sudah mau berbaik hati mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai ruang tamu di rumahnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mandi lalu ia membersihkan sendiri luka-lukanya dengan antiseptik agar tak terjadi infeksi.

Terlihat Chanyeol sekarang yang sedang gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol selalu terbayang wajah lelaki bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

``Besok aku harus menemuinya, aku bisa gila jika begini terus.`` ucap Chanyeol final.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat telah datang Chanyeol langsung mencari temannya yang bernama Kai. Setiap terdengar bel berbunyi pasti ia langsung melesat jauh bak meteor jatuh. Yaa bagaimana lagi? Baby Kyung yang sangat ia cintai dan ia puja itu satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Chanyeol langsung menuju kelas Kyungsoo yang sudah pasti ada Jongin disana. Mereka selalu makan siang berdua dikelas karena Kyungsoo membawa _double_ porsi untuknya dan juga Jongin.

``Kai`` Panggil Chanyeol dari pintu ruang kelas Kyungsoo. Jongin yang merasa dipanggil lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

``Hmm?``

``Apa kau tau murid yang bernama Baekhyun? Kelas berapa?` tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

``Ani. Wae?`` tanya Jongin penasaran lalu menelan makanannya. ``Tunggu, biar aku tanyakan pada baby Kyung dulu`` setelahnya Kai menuju tempatnya duduk tadi.

Chanyol yang meilhat itu hanya memutar bola mata malas.

``Wae Kai?`` terdengar suara Kyungsoo penasaran.

``Kyung kenapa kau tidak romantis sekali sih?`` protes Kai dengan cemberut.

``Ya Tuhan Kai! Aku hanya mau tau dia kelas berapa, bukan mau mendengar acara sok romantis kalian`` teriak Chanyeol yang mendengar gombalan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus lucu lalu meletakkan sendok dan sumpitnya. Kemudian memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan ``Jadi apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, my black honey?`` ucap kyungsoo dengan manis.

Kim Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan hidung Kyungsoo gemas dan sedikit mencubitnya "Aku suka panggilan sayang barumu, haha. Begitu kan enak, kkkk. Aku ingin tanya apa kau kenal dengan murid yang bernama Baekhyun?`` Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya ditempat semula tadi.

``Wae? Apa kau ingin mencari selingkuhan?`` tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang terkejut.

``Bukan begitu Kyungku sayang. Aku hanya membantu Chanyeol `` ucap Jongin santai. Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang punggung Jongin. Disana ada Chanyeol yang menunggu dengan ekspresi yaang membosankan, melipat kedua tangan dengan bersender dikusen pintu, lalu kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai dengan tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresinya itu hanya mencibirkan bibir bawahnya lalu menyuap sedikit nasi dan mengunyahnya.

``Byun Baekhyun ya? Katakan pada teman tiang listrikmu itu jika dia sekelas dengan ku agar dia segera mengenyahkan wajah tak mengenakkannya itu dari sudut mataku``

Kim Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih memasang raut yang katanya Kyungsoo tak mengenakkan itu.

``Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang kau cari itu, dia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo``

Chanyeol mengamati ruang kelas Kyungsoo ini. Lalu dia menegakkan badannya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah bercahaya dari matahari diluar gedung sekolah mereka.

``Thank`s Kim`` ucapnya lalu segera menghilang.

``Aneh bersemangat sekali `` ucap Kai heran melihat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

``Kyung, Kyung tunggu!`` Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kelas heran melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Biasanya kekasih hitamnya yang kesini.

``Kenapa Yeol?``

``Aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bisa kau panggilkan Baekhyun sebentar?`` Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berlalu menghampiri meja seorang namja mungil.

``Baek ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu``

Baekhyun menyergitkan dahinya heran, tumben ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia kemudian berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia melihat pemuda itu lagi!

``Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Baekhyun-ssi? `` ucap Chanyeol.

``Ah ne``

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

``Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu Baekhyun-ssi`` ucap Chanyeol gugup melihat Baekhyun dengan secara seperti ini. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, kau terlihat ingin membuka suatu acara.

``Ne, sama-sama ehm...``

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun langsung memperkenalkan diri. ``Ah perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol`` ucap Chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

`Yatuhan tangan nya lentik sekali seperti wanita dan jangan lupakan sangat lembut` pekik chanyeol dalam hati.

``Byun Baekhyun`` kata Baekhyun sedikit canggung. ``Eum.. apa luka yang kemarin masih sakit Yeol?``

DEG

DEG

 **`YEOL`**

 _`TIDAK! INI MAKIN MEMBUAT KU TIDAK BISA TIDUR NANTI MALAM!`_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **TBC or END ?–**

 **.**

 **.**

Eaaa chanbaek lirik-lirik cinta di Smtown concert. Terus kaisoo di bandara kayak dikasih lem nempel mulu wkwkw. Tinggalin jejak ya biar aku semangat lanjutin next chap :*

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
